New Beginnings
by AkemiTheWriter
Summary: Rewrite of Kagome's New Adventure! After the Final battle, Kagome, the lone survivor is forced back into her own time to face new beginnings and new adventures. While trying to deal with the tragedy of losing the others, her mother decides to take charge and send her to live with her cousins in a special town dealing with their own unique occurences. That town, is Karakura Town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The past

Kagome stared out the window of the train longingly, wondering of a life she could have had with her family if only they were still alive. She thought back as she remembered them try to defeat Naraku, which they succeeded in doing, but not without any losses.

_**Flashback Begins**_ She remembered when Kikyo came and joined them, but in the end she had led them to a trap, where Naraku, his 'children', and his lackeys awaited to kill them. Luckily, they had gotten Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, to surprisingly join them in their journey. Swiftly, he fought besides them bravely, killing a vast amount of demons within seconds. "He certainly lives up to his name." She said as she giggled quietly to herself. After seeing her fight in battle, he had walked up to her and said she was a weak, stupid ningen and that he would train her. Shockingly, while he was training her, he had become an over protective brother to her. No one would have ever thought that he would try to slice Kouga in half when he tried to kiss her. Sadly, Kagome smiled as her eyes started to water. Quickly, flashes of blood and dead bodies littering the earthy ground. Her friend's bodies being severed right before her very eyes flashed through her mind. Throughout that huge mass of people, there were only two survivors, the other one being Shippo who had disappeared after going into a rampage when Rin was murdered by some lowly wolf demons. Somehow while fighting they ended up near the Bone Eaters Well, Naraku had killed millions of demons that had joined them in the fight. In retaliation, she fired an arrow which missed. Naraku was making a final strike to kill Sesshomaru, which he succeeded in when he was turned away and heavily wounded. At that time, Inuyasha was bleeding heavily from several severe wounds. Tears had slowly showed up in her eyes which had obscured her view of the battle. Somehow, she managed to fire the final arrow that ended it all. But Naraku saw it coming and held a wounded Inuyasha in front of himself. She watched in horror and backed away as she saw the arrow pierce Inuyasha and Naraku. Clumsily, she tripped backwards over a dead body and fell through the well, forever being trapped in her own time. She cried in agony for several weeks. Her mother would sit outside her door silently crying as her daughter wept the loss of her second family. Determinedly, she decided to send Kagome to a town called Karakura Town. She figured a change in scenery would help her get over her loss. So she ushered her daughter up and told her of her plan. "So basically, your just getting rid of me and my problems?!" She said angrily. Sighing, Mariko, her mother, explained that this was the only way to come to terms with things. Several weeks later, she finally accepted it. So she packed up her belongings and headed to the train with her ticket and money in hand. "Do you have everything? Money? Your ticket? Your weapons?" Her mother exclaimed anxiously. "Mom! Yes! I have everything! I'm not going off to war! I'm just going to visit my cousins and stay there awhile! Jeez!" Kagome said with a pout. "Bye mom… Thanks for everything…and you know… kicking my butt until I got my act together." She mumbled as she giggled nervously. "You know it! And don't think I won't do it again!" Mariko said sternly. "Now off you go! Be safe and keep in contact ok! Tell your cousins hi for me!" With that, Kagome bid her mother, brother, and grandpa goodbye as she walked onto the train, and into a new beginning. _**Flashback Ends**_ Suddenly, the train came to a complete stop. Swiftly, Kagome forced her thoughts to the back of her mind, put on a fake smile and walked off the train. Which lead to her new home, Karakura Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this! 030

As Kagome stepped off onto the platform, she looked for her two younger cousins. Suddenly, she saw a pair of twins, a boy and a girl; the boy was waving rapidly and jumping up and down while the girl followed behind lazily. They looked to be about 15 with matching brown hair and deep blue eyes. The girl had her brown hair held up in two long pigtails that cascaded gracefully down her back. She was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a white Chappy Bunny on it and a pink leather jacket over it. Gracing her legs, were long blue skinny jeans and a pair of pink sneakers. The boisterous boy was wearing a blue V-neck with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of purple jeans. Upon his neck, graced a cross pendant on a long chain that rested gently against his chest. Donning his feet, were black boots with fluff lining the top. Excitedly, Kagome ran up to them and embraced them in a bear hug. "Suzu! Aki! How have you two been?!" She exclaimed joyfully as she looked them up and down. In unison, the twins stated " We've been great Kags! Are we correct in assuming you are too?" "Hahaha! Oh missed hearing you guys talk like that! I've been ok! Not as great as I could be, but I'm better." She said a little mournfully. "Well eventually you will have to tell us what happened ok!? Anyways, we should get going or else we will get there late!" Aki, the more energetic twin chirped. After they gathered her belongings, the three cousins began the long trek to the house where Suzu and Aki lived with their aunt and where Kagome would now be staying. "Well, welcome to your new home Kags." Suzu stated with a bored tone to her voice. "Thanks! Well can you show me to my room? It's pretty late and I'm kind of tired." She exclaimed with a sigh as she followed the twins into her new bedroom. The walls were painted a beautiful lilac color. Within the room, there was a colossus walk-in closet, a bed, a dresser, a side table, and an extravagant mirror that hung upon her wall. All her furnishings were cherry wood colored and they gleamed when light shined upon them. Beautifully, several drawings and paintings she had done hung in beautiful frames along the walls with several picture frames. "Wow! This is beautiful! Did you guys design this room yourselves!?" Suzu walked into the room with a smirk on her face and Aki with a big smile as they nodded in sync. "Thanks you guys! This means a lot to me! I'll show you my thanks soon!" She said with wink as she whispered goodnight and kissed them on their foreheads. With this, Kagome slipped her pajamas on and crawled into bed, waiting for when the sun would arise and she would have to begin her first challenge, a new high school. Specifically, Karakura High School, luckily her cousin attended too so she would see them occasionally in the hallways.

Sorry if it's confusing! I'll try my best to clear it up! Please comment if you have any questions! The more reviews, the quicker the chapters are written! In this story, Kagome is 17 and the twins are 15 so the twins have only been in high school for a bit. They will see each other occasionally in the hallways, but obviously not a lot since they aren't in the same grade. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please Review! I'll try to make the chapters longer!


End file.
